Barefoot
by Super Batflash
Summary: Wally/Kaldur, M'gann/ Artemis Wally has a foot fetish.


**Barefoot**|**PG-13**|**Wally/Kaldur, M'gann/ Artemis**|_Wally has a foot fetish.|_**foot fetish**

**A/N:** I loved writing this just cause writing Artemis is so funny. I know that she and Wally make so much sense together but I live my life through slash goggles, so to me Artemis is more like Wally's bitchy older sister who helps him through the confusing realization of his foot fetish. And yeah I couldn't resist adding some M'gann/Artemis cause it's on my long list of OTP's.

The first time it happens Wally doesn't even realize it, Artemis catches him staring and points it out. She gives him this creepy smile that makes Wally think, maybe she knows a lot more than she's saying or not saying really. Of course he will never admit to thinking this out loud, but that's besides the point.

The second time it happens Wally is a little more aware of his staring, but somehow that makes it even harder to look away. His eyes are kind of stuck no matter how hard he tries to get them to just look away, it's like they had a mind of their own. This time Artemis says something.

"You know what they say about a guy with big feet?" she asks with that same creepy smile, Wally doesn't say anything, just watches her leave while trying to hide his embarrassingly red cheeks.

The third time it happens, Wally blames it completely on Kaldur who walks around without any shoes on. He's the one who has them out on display, it's not Wally's fault he's got eyes that work. Plus it's not like there was any harm in staring.

When Megan decides to model her new swimsuit for everyone and Wally is to busy staring at Kaldur's feet to watch, he decides that he might have a little problem. And when they're all in the middle of a covert mission that he blows because he can't seem to take his eyes off of Kaldur's feet, wally decides that maybe he's got a really big problem.

He's not excited or happy about going to Artemis for help but she seems to kind of already understand his problem and he doesn't want to awkwardly stutter and blush his way through and embarrassing explanation with Dick or Roy. So that just leaves Artemis.

She stares at him for a long moment after he asks her for help with that 'oh my God I can't believe you don't already know the answer to such a simple problem how can you possible by so deluded?' look. And when it really doesn't seem like Wally has any idea she takes pity on him.

"You two need to have sex." that was her advice, and she said it with a straight face like it wasn't a big deal. "It's not a big deal." she adds when he points this out.

"uh Yeah it kind of is." Wally is very close to freaking out and Artemis' nonchalant disposition isn't helping things in the least. "I can't just have sex with Kaldur he's-" and Wally stops because he's not really sure how to finish that sentence. Because he realizes that yeah he kind of wants to sleep Kaldur, especially if that meant his feet would be involved.

Which brought on a whole other issue, why exactly did he want to have sex with Kaldur, not to mention his feet? Wally was pretty sure that a few weeks ago, before this whole barefoot Kaldur turn on thing started, he was pretty much straight with a normal healthy liking towards feet.

"Look it's just a fetish, loads of people have them." Artemis says, and even though Wally will never admit this bit of information aloud, it kind of does make him feel better knowing he's not the only one out there. "It's not weird or anything, I'm into smothering, just ask Megan." and Wally was pretty sure he didn't need to know that interesting little tid-bit, which meant it was probably time to leave.

Kaldur is calm and quiet all through Wally's difficult explanation about his rather pressing problem. He listens quietly while Wally blushes bright red and trips over his words, fidgeting restlessly wound tight from all his restless energy. And when it's all over and Wally can finally look up at Kaldur, he's surprised to see the other is smirking at him with a weird look in his eyes. Kind of like the way he looks when he's about to eat the last sticky-bun.

"Have you already thought of a solution for this problem?" Kaldur asks and his voice comes out kind of like a purr that makes Wally shiver, though he's not sure why.

"um well...Artemis seems to think that we should...uh...have well...you know," Wally trails off gesturing vaguely with his hands to translate having sex without having to say it.

Kaldur is smirking at him now, and Wally's almost sure he's not really hungry for food, which has him vibrating in place and blushing furiously. Kaldur's smirk grows slightly as he leads Wally over to an empty room where they can burn off Wally's excess energy and also where he learns that Kaldur's feet are a lot better than sticky-buns.


End file.
